Excuse me… you are WHAT?
by Nefretari
Summary: I am a thing that every mortal is afraid of; when you see me you beg me or curse me; some of you even have courage to fight me but in the end I always win. But what you simple mortals don't understand is that I'm just doing my job. It's not pretty but someone has to do it.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary day at the Autobot base; Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee went for a ride; Optimus was in his quarters trying to relax before an

important meeting with Major Lennox and Ratchet was in his med bay working on the Chevy twins. The doors of the med bay opened and Ironhide stepped

in;he looked at the Chevy twins and then at Ratchet.

"So what did they do this time?" Ironhide asked Ratchet.

"Usual" Ratchet replied as he worked on Skid "They were tearing each other apart; Jazz barely stopped them."

"Then why are you fixing them?" he asked.

"Optimus orders" Ratchet simply replied.

"Hey watch it Doc that hurts" Skids said.

"Then stop squirming" Ratchet said irritably, "So are you going somewhere?" Rachet asked Ironhide as he continued to work on Skid.

"Yes I'm going on patrol."

"Your turn today?"

"Yeah."

Ratchet nodded.

"Well have fun."

"Fun is not the first thought that goes through my head when I go on patrols" Ironhide said as he started to leave the med bay.

"Yeah right" Ratchet said with a small smile on his face as he watched Ironhide walking towards the door of the med bay.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ironhide shouted, as he passed through the door.

Ratchet smiled and then turned to Skid.

"Now where was I?" Ratchet said "Oh yes" he said as he reached with his hand to grab a drill that was lying on the table "Now be still."

00000

While cruising the streets Ironhide saw something that caught his optic; it was a young human femme who was lying on the street a few yards from him.

Ironhide stopped and activated his holoform; as he approached her he noticed that the girl was in her twenties; she was dressed in black dress that reached

to her knees; the girl had a long black hair that reached to her waist; he also noticed a ring on her ring finger. It was a skull ring made of white gold with two

small rubies placed in the eye sockets of the skull. Ironhide's holoform gently took the unconscious girl into his arms and put her inside his alt mode. As he

drove back to the base he prayed to Primus that she doesn't awake until they reach the base, at this moment he did not need another incident with scared

human leaking onto his seats.

"Ratchet" Ironhide called trough his private link as he entered the base.

"Yes" Ratchet voice said.

"I have an injured human femme here and I need your help."

"Bring her to med bay" Ratchet ordered.

Few seconds later the door of the med bay opened and Ironhide came in carrying unconscious girl in his arms.

"Put her here" Ratchet said as he pointed with his finger on the table.

Ironhide gently placed the girl on the table and made a step backward.

"Now wait outside while I make some tests."

Ironhide complied and wet outside.

Few moments later Ironhide heard screams coming from the med bay; he immediately barged in.

"YOU TOUCHED ME!? " the girl screamed at Ratchet.

"I'm a doctor I have to in order to help you" Ratchet said trying to explain her.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN; DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" the girl said with a threatening voice.

"What did you do?" Ironhide asked Ratchet with confused expression on his face.

"I was checking her pulse when she suddenly awake and started screaming at me" he said.

Ironhide looked at the girl before he spoke.

"Alright calm down woman" Ironhide said looking at her "He was just trying to help you" he said.

Silence…

"So what is your name?" Ironhide asked.

"That's none of your business" the girl rudely replied looking him straight in the eye.

Ratchet and Ironhide looked at each other in shock.

"Well excuse me for asking" Ironhide said visibly annoyed and started to walk away.

"It's Kiara" the girl quietly said.

"What….?" Ironhide said as he stopped and turned around to look at her.

"My name is Kiara" the girl repeated.

"Pleased to meet you Kiara my name is Ivan but my friends call me Ironhide, and this is my friend Ryan but you can call him Ratchet" Ironhide said as he

pointed to Ratchet with his hand.

"Ironhide…. Ratchet….?" Kiara said confused, "What kind of nicknames is that?" she asked looking at them.

Ironhide laughed a little.

"Well maybe our nicknames are strange to you but trust me there is a good reason why they call us so."

Kiara nodded her head.

"Well your nicknames are surely strange but I like it" she said.

"Thank you and we like you name to" Ratchet said.

"Thanks Kiara" said smiling "Well I have to go" she said getting up from the table "I have a lot work to do."

"What kind of work?"

"Oh, I have to trace some jerk who stole my necklace" she said.

"Can you tell us how he looked like maybe we can help you find him?" Ironhide asked.

"Um….no"

"Why not?"

"Because if I told you will think I'm crazy and I'm not."

"No we won't we promise" Ratchet said.

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Well the person who stole my necklace was a giant silver robot."

"Did that robot maybe had red eyes?"

"Yes and when he took my necklace he turned into a jet and flew away."

Ironhide and Ratchet looked at each other and thought the same.

_"__Megatron…..__"_


	2. Chapter 2

(In Optimus' office)

Optimus was sitting at his desk carefully listening to Ironhide who was telling him about the girl; when Ironhide finished talking Optimus spoke.

"This is very interesting Ironhide" he said "It seems that Megatron wanted that necklace badly, but the question is why?"

"Because he is an aft" Ironhide said.

"Ironhide….. "Optimus said earnestly as he looked at Ironhide.

"What….?"

"You are talking about my brother."

"I'm sorry Prime" Ironhide said.

"So what you think Optimus?" Ratchet asked him.

"Well my intuition tells me that the girl knows a lot more than she is telling us" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she didn't tell you all; she is hiding something so I think that it would be the best to assign her a guardian to keep an optic on her."

"But who?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus looked at Ironhide.

"Ironhide….."

"No, Optimus I can't; I'm a solider not a babysitter."

"I'm aware of that but you were the one who found her."

"So?"

"So I think you are the best choice to be her guardian."

"Can you re-think it?" Ironhide asked with hope in his voice.

"No" Optimus said.

"Fine" Ironhide said with a sigh.

He knew all too well that is never a good idea to argue with Optimus.

"Good; now if you excuse me I have a meeting with Major Lennox" Optimus said getting up from the table "When the meeting is over I will come down to meet

her; in the meantime, I want you to keep an optic on her."

"I will Prime" Ironhide said.

"Good."

"Just remember Optimus when you meet her don't touch her" Ratchet said "She doesn't like it."

Optimus chuckled.

"Don't worry Ratchet I will remember" Optimus said as he escorted Ironhide and Ratchet to the door.

"Well I better go to check Kiara" Ironhide said as he activated his holoform.

"Alright and good luck" Ratchet said as he turned around and started walking back to the med bay.

"Yeah, yeah" Ironhide muttered as he walked towards the cafeteria where the soldiers often gathered when they were not training with the Autobots. He

opened the door of the cafeteria and walked in; he saw Kiara sitting at the table doing something; he started walking towards her when Epps stopped him.

"Ironhide can I ask you couple of questions?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Alright first question; who is that?" Epps asked as he pointed with his finger at Kiara.

"Her name is Kiara; I found her lying unconscious on the street and I brought her here."

"Okay second question; what is wrong with her?"

"I don't understand" Ironhide said confused.

"Look at her" Epps said.

"Alright I'm looking and I still don't understand."

"Do you see what she is holding in her hands?" Epps asked.

"Yes a ketchup packet."

"Correct and do you know how long she is trying to open a ketchup packet?"

"Five minutes?" Ironhide said.

"No two hours" Epps said in a serious voice.

"So?"

"Ironhide how hard is to open a ketchup packet; seriously?"

"Apparently very hard."

"And not only that Sam and Mikaela were here five minutes ago and they introduced themselves to Kiara; Mikaela offered her hand and Kiara just looked at

her; turned around and went out."

"Primus" Ironhide quietly said to himself, "Well she doesn't like to be touched."

"You are kidding me" Epps said, "Ironhide listen to me there is something seriously wrong with her and I don't trust her at all; for all I know she could be a

Decepticon spy."

"She is not and don't worry I will talk to her."

"Alright if you say so" Epps said and walked away.

00000

Somewhere in the Rub' al Khali desert

"My lord you are back" Starscream said looking at the Decepticon leader as he transformed in front of him.

"Surprised to see me Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"Not at all," Starscream said, and took a step towards him "I suppose that the mission was successful?"

"Of course Starscream" Megatron said as he hold in his hand Kiara's necklace "Did you doubt me?" Megatron asked turning his head to look at Starscream.

"No my lord" Starscream quickly said "But why did not you send me to get the necklace?"

"You…?" Megatron laughed, "Now Starscream did you really think that I would send you to retrieve the most powerful weapon in the world?"

"What is so special about that necklace?"

"It's not about the necklace Starscream than the person who wears this necklace."

"My lord I don't follow you."

"Of course not; your simple mind cannot understand the complexity of this" Megatron said "Do you know to whom this necklace belongs?"

"No my lord."

"This necklace belongs to the person from whom all mankind fears."

"And that would be….. ?" Satrscream started.

"Death."

"Death….?"

"Yes Starscream death" Megatron said.

Starscream looked at Megatron.

_"__He's finally gone mad__"_ Starscream thought to himself.

"Why are you looking at me like that; I'm not crazy; you see I found something interesting when I was in Egypt" Megatron said pulling out a small black tablet

which was inscribed with strange symbols.

"What is that?" Starscream asked looking at the tablet.

"This is my dear Starscream a Death tablet; this tablet contains a spell with which I will control Death; just imagine it with Death by my side I will be

unstoppable."

"My lord but you are forgetting one crucial thing." Starscream said.

"And what's that?" Megatron asked.

"Autobots."

"Don't worry with Death as my servant even Autobots will not be able to stop me" Megatron said, his red optics flashed with pure joy.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Autobot base

Ironhide slowly approached the table where Kiara was sitting.

"Hey" he said as he sat down at the table.

"Oh it's you" Kiara said as she raised her head to look at him.

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing" she replied and continued to do what she did before Ironhide came.

"Nothing…?" Ironhide said looking at her, "Well don't get me wrong but it seems to me that you are trying to open a ketchup packet" he said not taking his

optics off of her.

Kiara again raised her head.

"Yes, so" she said.

"You are trying to open it for two hours; do not you think you should ask someone to help you?" he asked.

"No" she coldly replied.

Ironhide watched as Kiara continued to struggle with the ketchup packet and he was starting to lose his patience.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF…..GIVE ME THAT!" he said visibly annoyed as he grabbed a ketchup packet from her hands; he pinched the end, and then tore off the

corner and squeezed the packet over her hamburger.

"Here" he said throwing the wrapper in the bin.

Kiara looked at Ironhide; her bright blue eyes darkened with anger; she pushed her plate and got up from the table.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked her as she started walking away, but he didn't get an answer.

_"__Primus and I thought that Chromia was bad__"_ he thought to himself, getting up from the table.

"Stop! " he yelled as he ran after her.

"I told you to stop" he said grabbing her by the arm stopping her.

"Get your hands off me!" Kiara yelled jerking her arm out of his grasp.

"You are still alive" she said in complete shock "But how can it be you're supposed to be dead now" she said in disbelief "You touched me."

"Dead?" Ironhide said _"__Epps was right she is crazy__"_ he thought to himself.

"Something is wrong terribly wrong" Kiara muttered to herself.

"Alright just calm down everything is going to be fine" he said trying to calm her down.

"You don't understand I lost my powers" she said looking at him.

"Your powers….?" Ironhide said confused.

"Without my powers the natural order is at stake" Kiara said turning away from Ironhide.

"The natural order…. what are you talking about?"

"Without my powers the Earth will become overpopulated because people will not die" Kiara continued looking down at her hands and not hearing Ironhide's

question.

"Alright that's it; I'm taking you to see Ratchet" Ironhide said as he grabbed Kiara's arm and started pulling her into the med bay.

00000

Somewhere in the Rub' al Khali desert

"Starscream did you get everything on the list that I need to perform a ritual?" Megatron asked looking at Starscream as he transformed.

"Yes my Lord" Starscream replied walking towards him "The hardest thing was to obtain the bones of the first fleshing that Death reaped" he said.

"Excellent Starscream you did a surprisingly good job" Megatron said pleased looking at the stuff that Starscream brought for the ritual, "In just one groon the

lunar eclipse will begin and I will be able to perform the ritual" he said.

"My Lord I still think that this is not a good idea."

"Shut up Starscream; I didn't ask you for your opinion."

One groon later

"Yes it begins" Megatron said happily looking up at the night sky as the moon began to pass behind the Earth and into its shadow.

Megatron began the ritual; he crashed with his hands the bones of the first man who walked on the Earth into a dust, and then poured some of his energon

the blood of Cybertronians over the bones; he threw Kiara's necklace on top of it and set it on fire. Megatron started to read the spell from the tablet.

"Quo te invoco mortem omnium hominum tremit"

( Translation: I invoke thee death before which all mankind trembles)

"Tu qui tantum audi meam vocem et immitis"

(You who are so powerful and merciless hear my call)

"Ego veni nisi mortale et servite domino adquirere" Megatron said finishing the spell

(I a simple mortal defeated you; now come to me and serve your master)

Suddenly the dark storm clouds rolled in and a strong wind began to blow; the ground started to shake beneath Megatron's feet and lightning covered the sky.

And then, as suddenly as it had started, everything stopped. Megatron turned around and looked there was no one beside him and Starscream.

"My lord…." Starscream started "I think that the ritual didn't work" he said.

Megatron turned and looked at Starscream; his optics flashed with anger as he grabbed him by the throat.

"WHO DARES TO BIND ME?! " a female voice asked in threatening manner.

Megatron released Stascream from his grip and turned around.

"I Megatron dare to bind you" he said.

"Release me mortal now or perish" Kiara said.

"You can't hurt me; I'm your master and you are here to serve me."

"Death serves no one" Kiara said defiantly "Now release me" she ordered.

"Oh you will serve me" Megatron said as he narrowed his optics at Kiara, "You will serve me."

A/N I never studied Latin in school so I do not know if the words I wrote are accurate but other than that I hope you will like this chapter. Also thanks everyone

for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites.


	4. Chapter 4

(At the Autobot base- Med bay)

"I got your message Ironhide" Optimus said as he and Major Lennox entered the med bay.

"Sorry for dragging you away from your meeting Optimus" Ironhide said as he approached him.

"Don't worry about that they understand; so what's seems to be the problem?" Optimus asked.

"The girl I saved has disappeared."

"How?"

"I don't know I took her to Ratchet to examine her and I went out; five cycles later I saw Ratchet running towards me saying that she is gone."

"I just turned my back for one nanoclick" Ratchet tried to explain.

"Calm down Ratchet we will find her" Optimus said "Did you check the base?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And you couldn't find her?"

"No we looked everywhere."

"She couldn't leave the med bay just like that someone had to saw her" Lennox said.

"No, we check it"

"Did anything strange happen before she disappeared?" Lennox asked.

"Well actually it did" Ratchet said "Few nanoclicks before she disappeared the power went out at the med bay and when the power came back she was not

here."

"I see" Optimus said.

"Optimus there's something else you have to know" Ironhide said.

"Yes?" he said turning to Ironhide.

"Before I took her to Ratchet she started to panic because I touched her and then she was surprised that I was still online; after that she started saying that

she lost her powers."

"Her powers…." Optimus said "Did she say what kind of powers?"

"No but she kept repeating something about the natural order and the Earth becoming overpopulated because humans will not die anymore" Ironhide replied.

"You are kidding" Lennox said.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Ironhide asked sharply as he looked at him.

"So what she thinks she is Death" Lennox said, "Come on Ironhide she was either lying or she is nuts."

"I have not found any trace of deception on her part" Ironhide said as he turned his head to look at Optimus.

"Then she must be crazy" Lennox muttered to himself but Optimus heard him.

"Major Lennox it's not nice to say something like that especially since none of us knows the girl well" Optimus rebuked him.

"Sorry Prime."

"So what are we going to do Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"We will re-search the entire base as well as the environment around the base; she must be here somewhere."

Suddenly the base alarm went off; the entire base flashing red.

"Warning Decepticon approaching the base" a male voice said over the speakers.

"Decepticon… here…?"Ratchet said as they looked at each other's, "Could it be that they are stupid enough to attack the base?" he asked.

"Apparently" Ironhide said as he transformed and drove outside the base; the rest of the Autobots followed him. As they reached outside they stopped and

transformed; in front of them stood Megatron and Kiara.

"Kiara…?" Ironhide said in disbelief.

"Ironhide…." Kiara started, "You too are a robot?" she asked.

"We are not robots; we are aliens from the planet Cybertron" he replied.

"Oh how cute" Megatron said "Ironhide has a soft spot for a grim reaper" he said laughing.

"You are working for Megatron?"

"No he bound me" she said.

"Bound you…?"

"Ran all of you; ran as fast as you can" Kiara warned them "Before it's too late" she said.

"Or what….?"

"This is going to be so much fun" Megatron said "But sadly I can't stay and watch; I have some business to take care of; kill them all" he ordered Kiara and

transformed into a jet and flew away.

"I'm sorry" she quietly whispered and slowly began to walk towards them.

_O' Death_

_O' Death_

_O' Death_

_Won't you spare me over til another year_

As she walked the soldiers began to fall around her dead and the entire base started to shook.

_But what is this that I can't see_

_with ice cold hands taking hold of me?_

"OPEN FIRE!" Lennox yelled.

The ceiling shook and parts of it started falling in.

_When God is gone and the devil takes hold_

_Who will have mercy on your soul?_

_O' Death_

_O' Death_

_O' Death_

The soldiers opened fire on Kiara but the bullets passed right through her not injuring her.

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold_

_nothing satisfies me but your soul_

_O' Death_

"What the…?" Epps said confused, "What the hell is she?" he asked turning to look at Lennox.

_Well I am Death none can excel_

_I'll open the door to Heaven or Hell_

"She's death" Lennox whispered in pure shock, "RETREAT!" he ordered as he and soldiers started to run for their life.

"Ironhide we too have to retreat" Optimus said putting his arm on Ironhide's shoulder.

"But what about Kiara, we can't leave her as Megatron's servant."

"We will find the way to free her I promise you" he said as he transformed into a semi truck. Ironhide too transformed and followed his leader.

_O' Death_

_O' Death_

_My name is Death and the end is here_

_**A/N This song is from the series Supernatural and is performed by Jen Titus you can hear the song on youtube its called O Death.**_


	5. Chapter 5

(On the run….)

The Autobots drove to the south trying to get to their second base which was located in Arizona; after couple of hours they finally reached the base.

"Sir" Dino greeted the Autobot leader as he transformed "It's good to see you" he said.

"It's good to see you too again" Optimus replied as he put his arm on Dino's shoulder "But I wish that this reunion was under different circumstances."

Dino nodded his head.

"I got your message" he said.

"And did you found anything that will help us stop Kiara?" Optimus asked.

"No" Dino replied "But I heard that Major Lennox contacted his brother; he thinks that maybe he can help us."

"I see" Optimus said.

"Here they come now" Dino said as the black GMC Topkick pickup truck entered the base.

The driver and passenger doors opened and Will and his brother stepped out allowing Ironhide to transform; the two men walked towards the Autobot leader.

"Hello Prime" Will's brother said smiling.

"Hello Jay it's nice to see you again" Optimus replied as he knelt on one knee in order to see Jay better "Did major Lennox tell you why we need your help?" he

asked.

"No" Jay said as he turned to look at his brother "Well…?" he said.

"I know that this will sound strange, but what can you tell us about Death?" Will asked.

"Death… "Jay said not believing what he hears, "You brought me all the way here just to ask me what I know about Death" he said, "Are you kidding me?"

"Jay please just answer me" Will begged.

Jay sighed.

"Alright this is how much I know" he said, "The concept of Death existed in many societies since the beginning of history; Death is often given the name Grim

Reaper and, he or she is shown as a skeletal figure carrying a large scythe and clothed in a black cloak with a hood. It is also given the name of the Angel of

Death or Devil of Death or the angel of dark and light…."

"That's all nice" Will said interrupting his brother and not allowing him to finish the sentence.

"And what do you know about Death's powers, and most importantly does she have any weaknesses?"

Jay looked at his brother and then at the Autobots before he answered.

"Well as you know Death is immortal; he or she can raise the dead; manipulate the weather and go wherever he or she wants and as for the weaknesses I

really don't know" he said honestly.

"Well that explains the massive storms; tsunamis; hurricanes and earthquakes all over the world" Dino said.

"You are wrong" a female voice said behind them.

The Autobots and the soldiers turned around and saw a young pale female dressed all in black; the girl was so skinny that she looked like skeleton.

"Who are you?" Will asked as he pulled out his gun aiming at her.

"You can't hurt me with the gun" the girl said as she looked at the gun.

"Who are you?" Will repeated the question.

"I'm the Reaper" the girl said with a tired voice.

"Reaper….. Grim Reaper?!" Will said in shock and then he turned to his brother "You said that Death, Grim Reaper and the Angel of Death are the same person

you know DEATH!" he yelled.

"Apparently I was wrong and stop yelling at me" Jay said looking at his brother.

"Why are you here?" Ironhide asked "Did Kiara sent you?"

"Yes" the girl replied.

"Are you going to reap us?" Will asked.

"No I'm here to help you free Kiara from the spell."

"Thank God" Will said returning the gun back into his gun belt.

"What is your name?" Optimus asked.

"I have no name because I was never born; Kiara created us all the reapers and the Angel of Death"

"Why?" Ironhide asked.

"To help her maintain the natural order; we watch over mortals making sure that none of them gets reaped before their time" she replied.

"You earlier said that we are wrong" Ironhide said "About what?" he asked.

"Yes, your whole concept about Death is wrong."

"Can you explain it?" Optimus asked.

"Every 2000 years a mortal is chosen to take Death's place by becoming Death and every Death creates their own reapers and Death Angels to help them

maintain the natural order; when that time passes the next mortal comes in and takes his place."

"What happens to the person who is no longer Death?"

"They go to Heaven or Hell."

"And what happens to you after that?" Jay asked.

"We get destroyed" she said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"WHAT….?!" Ironhide said in disbelief "That's not fair."

"Those are the rules."

"And you are ok with that?"

"Yes, because we are devoid of emotions."

"Alright so how will we free Kiara from Megatron? " Will asked.

"You need to take something that belongs to him personally also you will need some of his blood and of course the tablet that he used to bind Kiara" the

female reaper said.

"Easier said than done" Dino mumbled under his breath.

"Alright then what?" Will asked.

"Then you have to perform a ritual; Kiara will cause a lunar eclipse in one week; when the moon is completely in the Earth's shadow you have to throw

everything in the fire and read the spell."

"Wait…." Ironhide said "If we read the spell doesn't that mean that we will bind her?"

"No because you don't have anything that belongs to Kiara" the reaper said "Only one person can control Death; when you perform the ritual it will rescind the

ritual that Megatron performed thereby setting her free from him, but you have to hurry because you don't have much time" the reaper said and disappeared.

"Well then we better get to work before Kiara reaps us all" Will said as he looked at the Autobots.


End file.
